


rain

by wanderingWisteria (hunterwho)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abstract, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Rain, best enjoyed with some chill music, very conceptual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterwho/pseuds/wanderingWisteria
Summary: dave wakes up and watches the rain for a while.very conceptual. more poem-like than full story. if you don't know if you'll like it, try it anyway.





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> a link to a chill lo-fi mix (this fic is best enjoyed with music, it really completes the experience): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSjSozKL_EA
> 
> again, i highly recommend listening with music. thanks for reading.

It was a rainy morning. Clouds drifted by, and rain pattered on the roof of their house. It roused Dave from his light sleep, and he awoke to find himself wrapped around his boyfriend. He smiled and stared at the rain making its way down the window.  
Every droplet had a unique pathway. He wondered if Rose could predict what course each one would take. He didn't care. He liked guessing, betting on which droplet would make it to the bottom of the windowpane first, just like he'd used to do as a kid.  
He looked at Karkat, looked at his even, steady breathing. He barely stirred from his sleep, his hair ruffled and tangled from a night of dreaming. It shocked him, at first, that Karkat had never had a real dream. Just ones about Prospit and the horrors beyond it.  
It was nice, the first night, to see him sleeping, smiling. Not tossing and turning like used to.  
The rain provided a calming static that faded into the background as Dave listened to Karkat's steady, deep breaths. He took one of his hands and examined it, being careful not to wake him.  
His hand was rough, calloused from years of fighting and training. It had more than a few scars crisscrossing the back- sickle accidents, from when he was young. Dave's thumb traced the raised lines over and over. He'd memorized their placement long ago.  
Karkat's hand was soft, too. Soft from hours and hours of holding hands, soft from holding Dave's face, from wrapping his arms around him and holding him. Soft from love. It was a good balance, Dave thought, as he laced his fingers in Karkat's.  
The rain was steady, more than a trickle and less than a downpour. It was calming, lulling. Dave absentmindedly noted that he should sample it sometime for a track or two.  
He inhaled deeply. He could smell the earth and the rain outside, he could smell that peculiar smell you can only experience when it's raining. The smell of freshness, of the earth rejoicing in its water. He could smell Karkat, too, a stronger, richer scent that filled him with nostalgia for when it was just the two of them, and he'd bury his nose in Karkat's old sweaters for comfort. He still sometimes slept in those old things.  
The rain cast calming shadows on the pale walls of their room. He could see the drops on the window, and their correspondence to the shadows on the wall, blurred around the edges from distance, but still distinguishable. He traced the paths of several droplets, and turned his mind back to Karkat.  
The first time Karkat had seen rain was a few weeks into their new lives, and he was terrified. Alternia had been too dry to rain much, and when it did, it was during the day- when trolls were asleep. Watching Karkat play in the rain for the first time had been one of his best experiences in a long time, and looking back, he realized that every moment spent with him was a gift. Not from some Heaven, or lord above, but from Karkat himself.  
His time, freely given and recieved. What greater gift to give than your life- to be spent with someone? It put a smile on Dave's face, to know that Karkat loved him. That Karkat wanted to spend his life with him and him alone. That they loved each other.  
In a few minutes, he knew he'd get up. He'd make coffee for both of them, and he'd wake Karkat up with the slightly bitter, appealing scent, and he'd kiss him, sleepily and thankfully. They'd eat breakfast together, and then set off on more adventures, exploring the new world. Enjoying their time spent together.  
But for now, Dave was content watching the rain a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks! hope that made you feel chill because writing it has been the chillest thing i've done in a while


End file.
